Mirame
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Un encuentro entre Mitsuru y Mana en el que él no esperaba sentir lo que sintió y en donde ella por fin acaba teniendo todo lo que quiere


**Buenas a todos otra vez. De nuevo vengo a vosotros con un nuevo fic, sacando como casi todos los nuevos, como no, de una conversación con Ochii Disco, un nuevo escritor aquí en fanfiction. **

**Este anime no era que me matara, pero era innegable esas ganas locas que Mana le tenía a Mitsuru, dejando completamente de lado lo que le hizo su madre a este. Más de uno sabemos que no estaría allí, soportando aquello, si no estuviera acosado por las deudas, así que, así surgió esta idea, hablando de la actitud de Mana.**

**Como siempre, decir que la historia original no me pertenece a mi, si no a sus legítimos autores. También admitir que si, que es un lolicon, parecido al que ya hice de Wendy en Fairy Tail, pero aquí es Mana la que lleva la voz cantante. Contiene lemon, lo que quiere decir que los menores no deberían leerlo y, si lo hacen, será bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Disfrutad.**

_**MIRAME**_

¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué?!.¡¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasado aquello a él?!, pensaba Mitsuru, observando como Mana tonteaba a su alrededor, siempre buscando pretextos para estar siempre donde él se encontrara.

Apoyado en su silla, observaba como la niña regaba las plantas que poblaban el despacho, mirando cada dos por tres en su dirección, como si esperara que este hiciera o dijera algo interesante o, simplemente, quisiera interesarse por su existencia.

Y, por muy pesada que fuera, en cierta forma, debería de hacerlo. Después de todo, se había librado de morir en manos de los mafiosos de Shiki por ella, por el amor que tenía a su libro de cuentos. Si no fuera por eso, lo más seguro era que hubiera acabado en la bahía de Tokyo, con pies de cemento. O cortado en miles de pedazos en bolsas de basura, en cualquier callejón.

Suspirando, se dejó hundir aun más en la silla.

-¿Quieres un té?-le ofreció Mana, apareciendo de golpe frente a él, apoyada en la mesa.

Si hubiera tenido unos cuantos años más y un buen escote, esa postura hubiera sido tentadora. Pero, de ese modo...

-Haz lo que quieras-fue todo lo que le contestó, haciendo que la niña saliera corriendo con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara.

-¡Has tenido suerte!.¡Le han enviado a mamá una gran caja de bolsas de té, pero yo he conseguido coger algunas!.¡Seguro que te gustara!-le gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Una secretaria sexy. O, al menos, una de su edad, pensaba este. Eso era todo lo que quería. Nada más. Pero allí estaba, teniendo que cuidar de aquella niña que estaba siempre encima suyo, controlando todo lo que hacía.

La vida no era justa.

-¿En qué estas pensando?-le preguntó Mana, volviendo con una taza de té humeante.

Desde luego, por el olor, aquel té no parecía nada del otro mundo. Y la niña había tenido que añadir unas hojas aparte porque, al parecer, no cogía color.

-En mujeres con grandes pechos-le respondió sin más, acercándose la taza.

Mana bajó la vista, observando los pequeños pechos que apenas le asomaban y los sopesó con sus manos, con cierto aire triste. Mitsuru, sin remedio, solo fingió que no la estaba viendo.

-¿Solo te gustan las mujeres con pechos grandes?-le preguntó esta con toda la poca vergüenza del mundo, haciendo que casi se atragantara cuando este le dio un sorbo a aquel extraño té que se le hizo pastoso en la lengua.

-¿No sabes que hay temas de los que no deberías hablar con tu edad?.

-¿Por qué?. Ya sé de donde vienen los bebés, como se hacen y que tú eres mio.

-¿Perdón?-volvió a sobresaltarse Mitsuru.

-Ya te dije que me recuerdas a mi padre y eres un hombre que puedo manipular. Si en algo he salido a mi madre, es que soy decidida-le explicó Mana, con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena, dejándolo alucinado.-Terminate el té, anda.

Pero este ya no pudo quedarse tranquilo.

``Si no saldo mi deuda pronto, esta niña es capaz de atarme a ella para siempre. Tengo que estar fuera de aquí antes de que entre en la adolescencia´´, pensó, secándose la sudorosa frente de pronto, con la mano.

No entendía por qué sudaba, ya que allí adentro apenas hacía calor.

Del mismo modo que se sentía algo mareado.

Con una corazonada, observó el té que se acababa de beber, observando los posos en el fondo del vaso.

-Mana,¿qué llevaba este té?.

-No sé. Como ya te he dicho, le acababa de llegar a mamá en una caja muy grande y yo he cogido algunos. Pero, tranquilo. No se dará cuenta que le he cogido alguno-le dijo esta, haciendo un gesto de la mano para restar importancia.

Mitsuru miró sus pantalones, allí donde claramente lo que se había tomado estaba teniendo un efecto más evidente, creciendo conforme más lo miraba.

-Traeme una de esas bolsas,¿quieres?.

Y la niña, asintiendo sin saber que pasaba, se la acercó.

Primero: aquello no era una bolsa de té. Era una bolsita cerrada con cuidado para que no se escapara el contenido. Segundo: el té nunca eran polvos blancos que olían a medicina. Y Tercero: ¡era más que evidente que aquello era alguna clase de droga!.

Tratándose de un negocio de Shiki, solo Kami-sama sabría de qué tipo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Mana, acercándose, obligando a que se sentara bien en la mesa para que no viera la increíble erección que lo tenía atenazado.

El sudor se había incrementado y sabía que seguiría haciéndolo mientras que no hiciera algo con lo que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de sus pantalones. Pero, con la niña allí no podía ponerse en pie y salir del cuarto sin que lo viera.

-Los hombres de mamá dijeron que servían para llenar de energía a los hombres. Que era mucho mejor que eso...¿como lo llamaron?. Era algo que empezaba por v-comentó, intentando hacer memoria.

-¿No será...viagra?-le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

-¡Sí!.¡Esa era la palabra!.¿Cómo lo sabias?.

Mitsuru se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza sino hubiera necesitado las dos manos sobre la mesa, notando como la boca se le volvía más pastosa y los calambres de necesidad lo embargaban.

-¿Seguro que no sabias lo que era esto?-le preguntó con bastante esfuerzo, apretando los dientes.

-¿No es té?-le preguntó Mana a su vez, notando que algo le estaba pasando a este.

Se acercó a él, observándole con cuidado, notando como este trataba de ocultar algo a sus ojos, pero, sin embargo, vio lo que crecía contra la cremallera de los pantalones de Mitsuru, haciendo que se llevara la mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-Eso debe de dolerte. ¿Ha sido el té?.

-Sí, ha sido tu té-le dijo este, con los dientes apretados, ya siendo completamente inútil ocultarle algo a esta.

La mirada de Mana seguía aun fija sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole que se sintiera incomodo. Aquella no era la mirada de una niña, observando lo que le ocurría al cuerpo de un hombre por primera vez.

-He...visto a escondidas...las películas que ven los hombres de mi madre, pero...nunca había visto algo así de verdad-comentó Mana, como si hubiera oído lo que Mitsuru hubiera estado pensando.

-Largate,¿vale?. Solo...necesito un momento a solas-le dijo este, de nuevo con los dientes apretados.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse por la necesidad que tenía por llevar sus manos dentro de la cremallera. Pero es que aquella cosa que se había tomado parecía fuerte de verdad.

-No parece que puedas ocuparte de eso solo-le dijo esta, con una mano sobre la boca, sin perder detalle.

Parecía realmente fascinada por aquello y Mitsuru necesitaba un momento a solas consigo mismo.¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo?.

-¡Largate!-le dijo, dando un manotazo en el aire en su dirección.-¡Esto es culpa tuya, así que largate, sal a darte una vuelta o lo que sea mientras me encargo de esto!-le dijo este, apretando de nuevo los dientes.

Sentía como si el menor roce podría hacerle explotar en aquel momento y la presencia de Mana solo hacía que aquel momento infernal se alargara.

-Pero...como has dicho, eso es culpa mía. Dejame compensártelo.

Mitsuru abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados, notando un nuevo calambre de excitación que lo recorrió por entero, observando a esta. Durante unos instantes, se preguntó si aquella niña habría sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello adrede. Teniendo en cuenta quien era su madre, no podría negarlo, pero...era tan joven que...

Ignorando las dudas que corrían por él, Mana se acercó hasta su asiento y no le costó nada que la silla girara hacía su dirección, sobretodo si Mitsuru solo podía respirar y sujetarse a sí mismo en aquellos instantes. Después se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, tratando de tranquilizarse a ella misma.

Aunque le había dicho que había visto hacer aquello en películas, no era lo mismo verlo que hacerlo y, ahora que tenía el miembro de este justo frente a sus ojos, parecía tan grande como una torre, preguntándose como las chicas de las películas podían tragárselos enteros en sus bocas.

-¡Mana, para!-le advirtió este, intentando empujarla lejos, pero, parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas.

Aun nerviosa, se dijo que no tendría nunca una ocasión mejor que aquella y, lamiéndole los labios, detalle que Mitsuru no perdió de vista, estiró las manos hasta la bragueta de este y, con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo, consiguió bajársela, soltando el botón de los pantalones que amenazaba con reventar y consiguió liberar lo que había allí dentro, que saltó frente a sus ojos cuando quedó libre, arrancando un gemido al mayor.

Mana notó como su corazón tronaba dentro de su pecho, emocionado y extrañamente excitado ante semejante situación y, aun sin saber bien que hacía, tomó aquel miembro entre sus manos.

Estaba duro, allí alzado hacía arriba, pero no dejaba de ser del todo suave y palpitaba entre sus manos, como notaba que algo también lo hacía entre sus propias piernas. Nunca había tenido uno de aquellos cerca y que fuera precisamente de Mitsuru, incapaz de defenderse, hacía a todo aquello muchísimo mejor.

Cuando lo sujetó con ambas manos, recorriéndolo de arriba a bajo como a modo de prueba, el nuevo gemido que lanzó el mayor la recorrió por entero, electrificando su piel, hasta dar de nuevo en aquel punto pulsante entre sus piernas, haciendo que se retorciera, allí arrodillada como estaba.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que tenerlo en su control de aquella manera pudiera ponerla en semejante estado. Sus pequeños pechos, que apenas destacaban, se apretaron contra su camiseta, dejando ver los pezones apretándose contra la tela.

Si Mitsuru no hubiera estado sujetándose tan fuerte a la silla, le habría pedido que los acariciara, que los tocara. Que hiciera cualquier cosa con ellos, pero que les prestara algo de atención.

Mientras estaban allí, volviendo a recorrer su miembro de arriba a bajo con las manos, encontrando un buen ritmo que lo tuvo jadeante contra la silla, sintió que un calor líquido salia de ella, empapándole su ropa interior y descendiendo lentamente por el interior de sus muslos, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella y no pudiera contenerlo.

-Así, así. Dejalo salir-murmuró Mana, acercando su cara al miembro de este, que pareció crecer ante sus ojos, palpitando aun más.

Sabía que aquellas pequeñas gotas que salían por la punta de este anunciaban que estaba cerca de su final, como bien había visto en las películas a escondidas. Y sentía que, de algún modo, aquello también tendría una reacción en ella misma.

-Parece delicioso-comentó, más para sí que para Mitsuru, acercándose aun más.

-¡Para ya!-le dijo este, apretando los dientes.-¡Lo digo en serio!.¡Detente!.

-No hace falta que te contengas. Yo te lo haré todo el tiempo que necesites. Ya sabes que esto también es mio-le dijo ella, lanzando su aliento sobre el miembro sobre-estimulado de este.

Mitsuru gimió, echando la cabeza para atrás, tratando de refrenarse, pero aquellas pequeñas manos que apenas podían tomarlo por si solas lo estaban llevando rápidamente al punto de no-retorno, enloqueciéndolo. Si Shiki se enteraba de lo que estaba teniendo lugar allí, lo despellejaría vivo. Y se lo tendría bien merecido, pero, aun sabiéndolo, era ella, Mana, lo que lo estaba sometiéndolo, creando la presión perfecta, dejando que su cálido aliento lo rodeara.

No pudo aguantar más.

Agarrándose aun más fuerte a la silla, dejando escapar un gemido que le arrasó el pecho, se dejó ir sobre las manos de la niña, incapaz de sujetarse por más tiempo, creciendo entre sus manos mientras dejaba salir todo lo que había estado conteniendo.

Iría al infierno.

Si no lo sabía después de todo lo que había hecho, ahora lo tenía confirmado. Había dejado salir su simiente sobre las manos de una niña de 10 años, que miraban todo aquello con sorpresa y el rostro sonrojado, esperando que fuera por vergüenza.

-¡¿Ya...estas con...tenta?!-le dijo este con reproche, intentando respirar.-¡He terminado...como querías!.

Sin embargo, Mana aun lo observaba, haciendo que él también bajara la vista.

Su miembro seguía tan inhiesto como antes de que ella lo hubiera tocado.¡¿Qué mierda le había dado que no se iba después de una culminación como la que había tenido?!.

Mana lo miró un momento, con aquellos enormes ojos azules brillantes, y, abriendo la boca, sacó su lengua, lamiéndolo de abajo arriba con el descaro de una meretriz, gimiendo como si a ella también le estuviera gustando aquello.

-¡Para!-exclamó Mitsuru, colocándole una mano en la cabeza, pero aun seguía sin fuerzas.

Mana solo entrecerró los ojos, ignorándolo.

Su sabor bailó en el interior de su boca, haciendo que un estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba a bajo. Aquello le estaba pareciendo tan bueno que deseó que permaneciera de aquella manera durante muchísimo tiempo. Lamió la punta, lo rodeó con su lengua, jugueteando con él, oyendo como Mitsuru era incapaz de contener sus gemidos.

Se separó un momento para poder observarle: sonrojado, solo con un ojo medio-abierto, mirándola, con los labios entreabiertos, sin poder respirar con normalidad.

¡Ah!. Mana quería más de aquellas experiencias.

Volviéndose a agachar, sacó la lengua y lo lamió un momento antes de intentar tomarlo en su boca, notando como una de las manos de Mitsuru se sujetaba a su pelo, apenas haciendo la presión necesaria para hacerle daño, mientras ella trataba de acogerlo en su garganta, notando como el miembro de este palpitaba en su interior.

Más calor líquido descendió por sus muslos y dejó que un gemido vibrara por el miembro de este, incapaz de contenerse.

¿Por qué, si aquello era tan bueno, nadie se lo había dicho?. Podría haber tenido a Mitsuru mucho antes de aquel modo, podría haberlo disfrutado casi desde el principio.

No podía permanecer allí más tiempo agachada.

Soltó a este, que pareció soltar un gemido de protesta, y se puso en pie frente a él, sin perder su atención mientras se llevaba las manos bajo su falda y dejaba que su ropa interior resbalara por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué estas...?-murmuró Mitsuru, tan perdido en la necesidad de volver a culminar que apenas era capaz de pensar o formar frases completas en su cabeza.

-Necesito eso dentro. Por eso me he estado mojando-le explicó Mana, acercándose a él, colocando las manos sobre los hombros del mayor mientras se aupaba en el asiento sobre él.

-No. Parate ya-le advirtió él, cogiéndola por las caderas para empujarla hacía atrás.

Pero Mana fue más rápida y volvió a tomar el miembro de este con una mano, dejándolo sin fuerzas, consiguiendo colocarse bien sobre él.

Osciló las caderas cuando notó la punta del miembro de Mitsuru presionando contra ella, notando el centro de donde manaba aquel cálido líquido que la había estado bañando, haciéndola gemir mientras conseguía conducirlo en su interior.

-¡Ah, me estas abriendo!-gritó esta, notando como su interior palpitaba de la misma forma que el miembro de este, presionándola, invadiendo una parte de ella que nadie había visto o tocado.

Pero lo único que Mitsuru parecía capaz de hacer era refrenarse, tratando de que aquello no se sintiera tan condenadamente bien, envuelto en tan cálido, estrecho y agradecido envoltorio, tirando de él hacía dentro para acogerlo por entero.

Mana se hizo para atrás, girándolos en la silla, hasta que quedó con su espalda contra la mesa, tratando de respirar cuando tuvo el miembro de este estuvo por entero en su interior, dando con un brote de nervios que amenazaban con hacerla perder la razón.

Movió las caderas, dejando que aquel miembro saliera y volviera a entrar en ella, haciéndoles gritar a los dos.

Después de aquello, mientras ella gemía, Mitsuru pareció decidir que era totalmente inútil detenerse después de donde habían llegado porque alzó sus caderas y la empaló sin ningún cuidado, dejándola completamente sin aire, abriendo la boca en un grito silencioso de placer.

¡Oh!.¡Aquello era tan bueno!.

-Más. Vuelve a...hacerlo-le rogó Mana.

Y Mitsuru, que parecía haber dejado de lado todas aquellas dudas sobre como comportarse en aquella situación, volvió a moverse bajo ella, volviendo a sacar y meter su miembro en su interior, enloqueciéndola.

-¡Ahhhhh!.¡Sí, así!-le rogó ella.

Pero Mitsuru ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Sujetó sus caderas y la obligó a tomarlo quisiera o no, haciendo que esta no tardara en romperse alrededor de él, gimiendo y agarrándose a sus hombros.

Aun así, no se detuvo y siguió machacándola aun cuando Mana solo podía gemir, rogando por más, observando la expresión concentrada de este, como si necesitara ver que era cierto que aquello estaba teniendo lugar entre ellos.

Y gritó nuevamente cuando Mitsuru creció dentro de ella, llenándola mientras le provocaba un nuevo orgasmo que los dejó sin aire.

A parte de apoyarse en la mesa, Mana se veía incapaz de hacer otra cosa, tratando de recuperar el aliento que las embestidas de este le habían arrancado.

Se sentía tan saciada y llena como si hubiera tenido una gran cena y, sin embargo, aquello era cien veces mejor que cualquier comida que hubiera podido tener, aun completamente abierta, sentada sobre Mitsuru.

Precisamente, por estar en aquella postura, notó como el miembro de este volvía a recuperarse contra su cadera, pero ella no se movió, incapaz de repetir lo que habían hecho, por muy bien que se hubiera sentido. Estaba agotada por completo.

Pero a Mitsuru no pareció costarle ningún esfuerzo tumbarla bien sobre la mesa, colocando las piernas de esta sobre sus hombros.

-Pensaba que...no te gustaban las...chicas de pechos pequeños-le murmuró, notando como volvía a excitarse cuando notó el miembro de este sondeando contra su entrada.

-Tú me has hecho esto,¿no?. Asume las consecuencias-fue todo lo que este le contesto antes de cogerla por las caderas y volver a hundirse dentro de ella.

Se sintió tan abierta y llena en aquella ocasión que el grito que lanzo era de un placer que rozaba con el dolor, tratando de sujetarse a la mesa con las uñas mientras Mitsuru volvía a marcar un ritmo rápido y duro dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse, alzando las caderas para él incluso cuando ya pensaba que no podría tener más de aquello en el mismo día.

Este jadeaba sobre ella, sujetándose tan duro a sus caderas que tendría que dejarle alguna clase de marca sobre la piel. Pero, aun así no le importó cuando alzó su camiseta con una mano y descendió la cabeza sobre sus pechos, tomando los pequeños pezones en su boca, haciéndola retorcerse aun más, notando como pronto volvería a romperse mientras él solo mordisqueaba estos y los empujaba al interior de su boca, torturándola.

Si aquello era un castigo por haberle hecho beber aquel té, quería que la castigara de aquella manera todos los días porque, de alguna forma, sentía que iba a empezar a ser adicta a aquello.

Cuando lo sintió crecer de nuevo, estirándola, Mana cogió la cabeza de este entre sus manos y lo condujo a su boca, obligando que la lengua de Mitsuru batallara con la suya mientras un nuevo orgasmo los arrastraba al ojo de la tormenta.

Si no fuera porque sentía el cálido cuerpo de este sobre ella, juraría que hasta había salido fuera de su propia piel.

Pero la sensación cálida no duró.

Cuando el orgasmo de Mitsuru hubo pasado y se recuperó a medias, se separó de ella, dejándose caer sobre la silla y consiguió abrocharse los pantalones de nuevo, aun ante la mirada molesta de Mana, privada de su cuerpo de una manera tan cortante.

-¿Tanto de cuesta ser un poco cariñoso después?-le preguntó con reproche, diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía que sentirse dolida por aquello.

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que has forzado esto. Yo lo único que quería era que me dejaras solo y es lo único que no has hecho-le reprochó Mitsuru a su vez.

Mana lanzó un bufido, molesta, y se bajó de la mesa, comprobando que sus piernas tardaban unos instantes en conseguir una estabilidad que la permitiera andar. Cuando consiguió que sus rodillas no temblaran y que el resto de su cuerpo no pareciera estar hecho de gelatina, cogió sus braguitas del suelo y, echándole un ultimo vistazo a Mitsuru, que no se había movido ni un milímetro de la silla, se echó el pelo para atrás con orgullo y salió del cuarto.

…...

Después de aquello, la presencia de la niña en el despacho desapareció por completo. Algo que, en el fondo, debería alegrar a Mitsuru.

Extrañamente, no fue así.

Sin la presencia de Mana dando follón a su alrededor, sonriéndole, fingiendo que regaba las plantas para poder observarlo, parecía que faltaba algo en la habitación.

Suspirando, dejó la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, colocándose un brazo sobre los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

Después de lo que había pasado la ultima vez que habían estado juntos, lo mejor era aquello. Que la chica se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de él, manteniendo las distancias, sin que nadie se enterara nunca lo que había tenido lugar allí. De otro modo, podía considerarse hombre muerto o se vería obligado a casarse con Mana cuando cumpliera los 16.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse muy despacio, ni tampoco unos pocos pasos que se acercaban.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación, unos labios le obligaron a abrir la boca y un líquido cálido bajo por su garganta, obligándose a tragar para no ahogarse.

Haciéndose hacía atrás, vio a una sonriente Mana delante de él, con una taza vacía en las manos.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?. Pensaba que no volverías por aquí.

-¿Por qué no iba a volver?. Tú eres mío, ahora más que nunca. Sobretodo si no quieres que le cuente lo sucedido en este cuarto a mi madre.

Mitsuru tragó saliva, sabiendo que esta seria muy capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Pero lo sacó de sus temores los calores que empezaron a extenderse por él, haciéndole sudar y que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza, bajando la vista a su entrepierna para dar los buenos días al miembro que estaba creciendo de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡¿Por qué me has vuelto ha hacer esto?!-le gritó este, desesperado.

Por mucho que ella se dejara hacer en sus brazos, eso no quitaba que aquello estaba mal.

-Ya te he dicho que eres mio y lo quería de nuevo-le dijo esta, subiendo sin problemas a la silla, sobre sus piernas, observando con un brillo de hambre en los ojos el miembro preparado de este.

-Además, era tu hora del té-sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo, dejándole sin palabras para poder rebatirle nada.

**Fin.**

**Para ser sincera, en un principio había pensado que Mana llevaría la voz cantante durante toda la escena de lemon, viendo como Mitsuru apenas tenía fuerzas. Pero, no sé como, de repente lo que me salió fue que este la tomara a ella en un momento de la historia, como para que supiera que él era más mayor y que podía abusar de ella si quisiera.**

**Sin embargo, por lo que he podido ver, me ha salido una Mana muy pervertida, disfrutando de todo lo que este le hacía y ella le hacía a él.**

**No sé. Aun con todo, espero que os guste. Esta pareja me parece tan extraña que me cuesta escribir mucho más de ellos.**

**Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
